


Baby I Got Lost (In This Game)

by danskwad



Series: Wicked Game [6]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, Love/Hate, Sexual Content, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/pseuds/danskwad
Summary: Becky poses a challenge for her and Alexa, if only Lexi could just shut up for one second. Shenanigans quickly ensue, and much more. Set between the March 18th and March 25th episodes of Raw, before WrestleMania 35.





	Baby I Got Lost (In This Game)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was very fun to write. It’s more lighthearted than the previous ones. It’s also a bit on the ridiculous side of things but still cute as hell. 
> 
> Also, this series has officially become M-rated, although I was extremely tempted to slap an E on this after writing some details. I think we're good for now.

 

//

Becky felt high on life.

Everything was going smoothly for her. Her WrestleMania match was just over the horizon, nearing quick and with promise. Her leg injury was miraculously growing easier to deal with in the time since she secured her match, finally deciding to get rid of that god awful crutch a week ago. And thanks to stupid Ronnie, she was poised to exact sweet, cold vengeance on both her and Charlotte by the time April rolled around.

“I’m in their heads,” she quipped not too long ago, and boy was it ever true. And she’d bring them her gratitude, by showing them the reckoning of a lifetime.

Yes, things had been going absolutely swell for Becky. Because Becky was confident, and Becky was optimistic.

Except of course, when it came to other matters.

“Hey loser!”

‘Other matters’ being one Little Miss Bliss.

The Man sighed, whipping her fiery orange hair back as she stood from her seat at their table in the hotel they were staying at. Being Headstrong came easy for her now, thanks to the growing support of her fans, but being patient?

Well, that had been difficult to come by.

“I prefer The Man,” she frowned, “but Becky or Bex will suffice too, love.”

Alexa tapped her fingers against her lips.

“Bex, then.”

Becky smiled. “That’s right—”

“You’re a loser.”

And then smacked her own forehead.

“Perhaps we should work on that.”

Since that day in the alley, Alexa and Becky had started riding together—in more ways than one, she coughed internally to herself. Their experiences were twice as interesting now that they were dating. It had been a unique adventure so far, very akin to all the old times in some ways, and they had picked up right where they left off from their old feud. It was lighthearted, but tense. Balanced, but unstable. Right, but wrong. Perfect, in its own imperfection.

But for the most part, the best way Becky could describe their relationship was this: It was almost like a feather floating down into the eye of a hurricane, moving carefully as chaos gathered around it with fervor. But like all things, it got caught up in the wind, and moved violently across the fields, until finally settling down into the ground, only to be picked up by the winds again, and be thrown into another hurricane once more.

Or, as Alexa would like to put it, “a beautiful shitstorm.”

Ugh, Becky thought, this is not a very ideal situation at all. Making out was the easiest part, but this was a matter that only communication could solve, and that was going to be the biggest challenge of them all.

At least, for now.

The nice thing about what had happened, was that Becky had caught Lexi at just the right time. Spilling the truth for the girl was not an easy feat, and quite frankly she thought her confession could have been a miscalculation of timing on her part. But Lexi, still high off of the announcement of her hosting WrestleMania, had been in an ecstatic mood, a feeling that she couldn’t help but infect Bex with since last Raw.

But with Becky’s match looming ahead of her in the coming weeks, along with the voice in her head that cried out for her battle to come sooner, it was uncertain to her whether she was nervous, or just really, really desperate to knock some heads off some undeserving shoulders of two dopes.

So in a way, this _thing_ she had with Lexi was just enough to drive her insane, unless she found a way for both of them to get along.

And then, they could go from there.

Some time later, Becky blew a strand off her face after Raw was over. She sat poking at her salad that she got from catering, as she thought of a way to make this strange and unusual relationship of theirs work better. She could start small, thinking that perhaps some baby steps towards civility between the two would do some good.

She could probably start with those insults they keep throwing at each other.

Upon hearing this new and innovative plan from Becky, Alexa guffawed at the idea. If she had any restraint left in her, Becky had used all of it to keep from giving the shorter girl a good jab in the boobs.

“So wait, tell me again. I wanna record this on my phone.”

“Lexi, come on, I’m not joking.”

“Okay, here we go—”

Becky tried to slap the phone off her hand, but to no avail. “I’m serious.”

“You know, Bex, it’s really saying something when The Man wants to back down from all the verbal insults.”

She gritted her teeth. “I’m not backing down.”

“You’re right. It’s throwing in the towel, raising the white flag, tapping out, et cetera, et cetera.”

“I’m not giving up! Not now, not ever. Especially when it comes to you, of all people.”

“Then what do you call this _plan_ you’re proposing? A truce?”

“A challenge,” she smiled. “If you can go without insulting or fighting me for one week, then you can have anything you want from me.”

Alexa narrowed her eyes at her with suspicion.

“Anything?”

Becky nodded.

“The main event of WrestleMa—”

“Anything except _that_ ,” she glared.

Alexa huffed, before her eyes traveled downward in contemplation. She smirked.

“I have one request, if we’re gonna play this game.”

“That’s not how this works, Lexi—”

“This won’t work at all if it’s just one-sided. If you can go a week without trying to insult _me_ , then I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“So, you’re saying the both of us?”

“Exactly. Whoever fights with the other one first loses. Winner gets a wish fulfilled by the loser.”

Becky scratched her head, wondering what she could possibly ask for if she won.

“Cat got your tongue, Bex?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m thinking about what I want.”

“Well, think fast cuz this offer is gonna go out the window in 5, 4, 3, 2...”

“Alright, alright! It’s a deal. One week, starting now. No fighting.”

“No insults.”

“We have to be nice to each other, too. No arguing, and definitely no plotting with Mickie or Alicia about this.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Alexa.”

The other girl pouted, evil intentions slipping from her grasp once again. “Ugh, fine. Alright.”

Becky tapped her chin. “ _And_ we have to interact. No going around this by refusing to talk to the other. That’s just cheating.”

Alexa pursed her lips. “Okay.”

“Whoever wins, gets the prize.”

“Good.” She stuck out her hand, to which Becky received. “Cuz after this is over and I win, you’re gonna be calling me Goddess every single time you address me.”

Becky laughed. “Hoh hoh! Is that what you’ve come up with? That’s rather tame considering your usual torture methods.”

Alexa shrugged. “Or maybe it’s just another way for me to humiliate you even further,” and at this, she stepped close into Bex on her tippy-toes, lips just half an inch from grazing hers, “ _Love_.”

Becky’s jaw dropped, her mind suddenly screaming. Because there was no way, no— _freaking_ —way, Alexa was going to win this.

But Lexi was already one step ahead of her, and the growing irritation of being one-upped by the other girl just five seconds into the challenge bolstered a sudden fire in Becky that reminded her of their days’ past.

Perhaps she would get to taste the sweet thrill of a battle before WrestleMania after all, but in the form of one wretched, evil Goddess named Alexa Bliss.

 

\ 

_Day 1_

\

 

“How’s my ray of sunshine doing?”

Becky stared flatly into Alexa’s face. They had just left the city that same night to move onto their next destination, but they had been stuck in late-night traffic and it didn’t take long for Lexi to berate The Man with a series of cutesy nicknames.

It had been an unforeseen consequence of the game they were playing, and if it weren’t for the person in question, she would have admired her gutsy endeavor to break The Man.

But this was Alexa Bliss, and Becky almost wanted to puke from the barrage of syrupy names, and the puke-inducing absurdity that Lexi introduced to the playing field.

“Fine. How is my… biscuit bottom?”

Lexi gave her a pointed look, before smiling widely. It came across as borderline insane-like. “Just peachy. We almost there yet?”

“This is the fifth time you’ve asked me, Alexa. And we still haven’t moved a meter since then.”

“And I’ll keep asking for every minute we’re not there, my lovely pumpkin-head.”

Becky sighed, glaring at the traffic in front of her, already weary of the various nicknames that Lexi had consistently come up with. “Look, maybe we should amend the rules. I know you’re being sarcastic, and that is a form of insult.”

“Ha ha! Look at you calling it quits already!”

“I am not! I just think we need to be more genuine, give each other more compliments, y’know?”

“Oh, please, Becky. You didn’t say anything about cute nicknames. Plus, we shook on it and said no more insults. You’re just upset that I’m being more creative about it.”

“The whole point of the game is so we can appreciate the other more, not be less sincere.”

“I am being sincere! You do look like a pumpkin, after all.”

“Okay, you just lost.”

“No—! It was a statement of fact! Your hair is like the color of a pumpkin! It’s… cute.”

“But do you see what I mean? There’s too many loopholes in the rules. I could say you’re about as nice as that witch lady from the Wizard of Oz—“

“Okay, _you_ just lost—“

“—and claim,” Bex held up a finger, “that I was referring to the nice witch. See what I mean? There’s being honest, and then there’s just being flat out rude.”

The other girl growled. “Okay, fine. I’ll be more _sincere_ about it.”

“Good.”

“Just as long as you are, my sweet honey muffin pie.”

Becky groaned, slamming her head against the car horn.

Lexi hummed. “What?”

 

\

_Day 2_

\

 

This game was an _awful_ idea, Becky thought as she arrived to SmackDown. It had been pure torture the entire day, with no relenting from the other girl. And so far, she had been far from sincere than Becky would have liked.

It was even worse when she began receiving text messages from that Wicked Witch. Her phone had constantly buzzed throughout the day, with messages like

_Hey snookums, you sleep terribly? It’s ok cuz I have just the solution to fix that!!_

_I ordered lunch for my wonderful, favorite, and absolutely not-a-loser person in the world!!_

_Good luck on the KO Show tonight! I promise it won’t be a travesty :)))_

Among other, sarcastic texts.

Well, it’s not like she’s entirely hopeless, Becky thought as she pulled on her leather jacket. It’s only a matter of time before she’d let her guard down and drop the act. One week was a long time if Alexa was counting the hours and minutes on her watch. She would have to lose sometime.

But then, that would defeat the purpose of the challenge in the first place—which was to bring out Alexa’s more softer side, and God knows when the last time that was.

Probably before Lexi realized as a wee lass that cosplaying was an actual thing.

Becky blinked.

“Wait a second...”

Before she could manage to complete her thought, she heard a high-pitched noise from deep down the hall, and it came closer with each step she took in the building. Eventually, she realized it wasn’t just any noise, but rather two individuals conversing fast.

And loudly.

“Oh geez,” Becky muttered, rolling her eyes at the IIconics.

“Look Billie! It’s The Man!”

“Oh, would you look at that! A rare sighting around these parts! What, too good for Smackdown Live now, are ya?”

“You think you’re better than us, yea?”

“Better than the future Women’s Tag Team Champions?”

“Better than the... IICONICS?” They emphasized, posing.

The Man gave it a long thought, as though biding her time, before sharing her ghostly smile.

“Look at her, Peyton. She’s scared.”

“Yeah! You’re scared! That’s why you stopped showing up on Smackdown!”

Becky smirked. “If you two had even been paying close attention to your television and social media, you’d see that I’m too busy playing mind games with Charlotte and Ronnie. Which I’d much prefer to do than to face you two lame bimbos.”

Billie Kay and Peyton Royce both let out a collective gasp. Becky put a finger in her ear over the ensuing shrieking that she inadvertently caused.

“Well, well, well,” The former lamented. “You’re lucky we aren’t allowed to touch you.”

Peyton shrugged. “Management’s orders.”

“But what we will do, is keep this nice little present we managed to snag off the poor delivery boy down at the reception hall.”

Becky looked at the neatly decorated gift in her hands. “And? What does it matter to me?”

Ensue more shrieking.

“Billie, she doesn’t know!”

“She hasn’t got a clue!”

They shared a fit of annoying laughter amongst themselves, which only served to further irate Becky’s nerves, as well as her patience.

“You two dopes better make sense right this second before I slap the heads off both of you.”

“It’s addressed to _you_ , silly!”

Becky blinked. “Me?”

“And we managed to see who it was from!”

“You and Alexa, huh?”

“ _What?_ ”

“That’s cute… and really, really weird.”

“The ol’ Enemies to Lovers trope, eh?”

“That only happens in fanfiction, doesn’t it?”

“I wonder if anybody else knows.”

“Give it to me,” Becky said threateningly.

“Nuh uh, sweetie,” Peyton said, passing the gift back to Billie, “That’s not how we do things around here.”

“That’s right,” the other girl said. “Tell you what, Becky. We’ll let you off the hook this time. You just have to do something for us first.”

“There’s always a catch,” The Man sighed.

“That’s right! Because first you’re gonna say sorry, and then you’re gonna— _WAH!_ ”

Becky held the gift in her hands now, balancing it on the palm of her hand after snatching it lightning-fast from a bewildered Billie. Both of the IIconics stood motionless at the sudden movement. Becky wagged her eyebrows.

“Now, now, ladies. You were saying?”

“P-Peyton?”

“Billie?”

The Man chuckled. “You know, management and I haven’t really seen eye to eye as of late. In fact, there’s really no love lost between us. And being that I’m the moneymaker for the upcoming main event at WrestleMania, there’s no way in hell they’ll punish me for whatever I might do next. That makes me _untouchable_.”

The raw straight fire glinted fiercely in her eyes, as the embodiment of Satan grew and loomed over the shoulders of one Becky Lynch. “So,” she continued, “there really isn’t much stopping me from giving you two dolts a whirlwind of pain and suffering if I so choose to inflict it upon your sorry souls.”

She managed to back the terrified iconic duo into a corner in the dark hallway, with nothing but sick masochism on her mind, and red-hot spitting venom on her lips.

“So the question remains: who wants to volunteer first?”

The legend of The Man struck once again, as the IIconics scrambled once more from whence they came, fearful for their lives and of the one who would have taken it from them.

Becky laughed to herself as she recounted their horrified faces again.

“Now then, what the hell is in here?”

She took a look at the letter that was addressed to her first.

 

_To Becky,_

_You sparkle up my world._

_From Alexa_

 

Hm, she thought. It was surprisingly short and vague. But no sign of sarcasm was detected, and for a second Becky thought Alexa must have really gotten in touch with her soft side thanks to the challenge. She smiled to herself, half sheepishly and half shamefully over her earlier thoughts that Lexi was irredeemable.

It only took undoing the bow on the present and for her to peek inside to realize how very wrong she’d be.

“Fuck!”

Glitter exploded from underneath the lid, covering her entire body with bright annoying sparkles. The worst of it however got into her hair and up her nose. Becky coughed profusely trying to smack away the thousand tiny particles that littered her outfit, but it was fruitless with how much of it there was. She kicked the box away, unleashing the mechanical jack-in-the-box from within that laughed instead of sang.

Close inspection of the puppet itself showed that it was wearing Alexa’s face, blonde pigtails and everything.

“A joker,” Becky muttered. “How cute.”

She bounced up on her feet, ideas bouncing like marbles in her head now. She tapped at her phone impatiently, finding some renewed vigor.

“Forget sincerity. That elf won’t know what hit her.”

Her determination was subdued only slightly by the glittery sneeze she let out, and a slight groan of disgust upon seeing the contents splatter all over her phone.

 

\

_Day 3_

\

 

Becky had scrambled on her way to the bathroom, bursting forth with a rare and mischievous grin on her face. It was a hassle to pull on her new outfit, but she was determined to win this even if it took desperate measures. After about 20 minutes, she knew that the lass would start to question where she went to soon enough.

“Becky!”

Ah, there she was. Right on time.

“One second,” she sang.

“Becky, I swear to God. We’re going to be late! I want to at least eat something before we go, I’m starving and I… what the HELL.”

Becky wiggled her eyebrows. “You like it?”

“WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”

In just 20 minutes, Becky Lynch had traded her leather jacket and logo shirt to become a blonde, pigtail-wearing caricature of Harley Quinn.

Except both she and Becky knew, judging from the latter’s usage of the “Twisted Bliss” shirt that she incorporated into her wardrobe, that the girl was cosplaying as none other than the Goddess herself. But a more lazy, haphazard version of her. Complete with smeared makeup and a frilly tutu.

“Being that you’re such a great role model for young girls, and me especially, I thought I’d pay tribute to one of my favorite people in the world.”

“By dressing up… like that?!”

“Of course!” She shot her a beaming smile, showing off the one tooth she had personally blacked out with a special wax. Judging from Alexa’s red and fuming face, she liked to think she did a pretty good job.

“Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding me?! It’s absolutely—“

Becky fluttered her eyelids.

“—amazing,” Alexa said, grinning through clenched teeth. “It’s absolutely amazing. I love it.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. Lunchtime, darling?”

“Wait, you cannot be serious. You’re going out like _that?_ ”

“Can’t I show off my love to the world for my one and only Goddess?”

“No! I forbid it!”

“My, my, Lexi, I’m starting to think you’re getting a bit argumentative there, so let’s try and be civil about this before you lose the game. Do you have something you want to share?”

“Yeah, I do,” she said, exasperated. “This is pretty desperate, even for The Man. I didn’t think you’d stoop _this_ low.”

“The Man does what it takes. Plus, I seem to recall you saying that I used to play dress up like I was at a science fair at the turn of the century.”

“Well, I seem to recall you saying this isn’t 2016 anymore.”

“Right you are. Because I am going to win this time and you aren’t.”

Alexa glowered. “You are _so_ not going to win this with cheap tutus and a fake wig.”

“Oh puddin’,” Becky said, putting on her best Harley impression despite her accent, “we’ll see about that.”

The blonde girl—the real one, that is—balled up her fists tightly before storming off, cursing and shouting along the way.

“Whoa! Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Becky heard her shout a very loud “YES”, and smiled to herself at her small victory.

 

\

_Day 4_

\

 

“You are being completely unoriginal,” Becky said as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for her lover to hop into their rental car. “You know that, right?”

“We seem to have a knack for sharing ideas, donchathink?”

“Lexi, this was blatantly _my_ idea you stole.”

“Well, you aren’t the only one that ‘learns from the best’, sweetie.”

The _real_ Becky scowled at the fake Becky, who was wearing the same outfit as the original—wearing The Man shirt, a leather jacket, and winged shoes—but sported a ridiculous orange permed wig on her head. She also had on a knee brace and wielded a crutch by her side wherever she went.

For Christ’s sake, she even said “ow” every now and then for good measure. The people around them were starting to wonder if she was alright or not.

“Oh wait,” Alexa said. “Almost forgot this.” She pulled out a small pot from under her seat where she was sitting. Becky didn’t have to look close to notice that it was a pot filled with lucky charms cereal. She took a handful and ate some of the marshmallows. “Forgot to celebrate St. Patrick’s Day, so I’m making up for it.”

“Ha. Ha. Hilarious,” Becky deadpanned.

“Look who’s being sarcastic now.”

“Whatever. You’re just lucky you look cute in my shirt and leather jacket.”

Alexa cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, that actually sounded nice and genuine.”

Becky shrugged. “I’m capable of saying nice and genuine things every now and then.”

“It’s rare.”

She scoffed. “Compared to Little Miss Bliss who gave me a rigged jack-in-the-box as a present?”

“Where is The Man?” Lexi said, ignoring her and scouting with her hand. “Is she okay? Did she get her crutch stuck in the toilet again? Did she slip and fall on her one pirate leg?”

“Wow, you’re a real comedian aren’t ya, ya little el—”

Becky smacked her mouth closed, barely saving herself. She stared wide-eyed at Lexi, who jumped up excitedly.

“No—!”

“What were you going to say?!”

“Nothing!” She exclaimed, struggling against Lexi’s playful grip.

“I heard you say it!”

“I didn’t say anything! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You called me an elf!”

“I didn’t! I stopped myself!”

“Come on, don’t be a sore loser!”

“It—doesn’t—count!”

“Yes—it—does!”

“Whoa—! Uhhh... Lexi?”

Alexa blinked, looking down at their positions. She had been half-sprawled over Becky, who had been backed into the corner of her seat and up against the car door, her leg bent and touching against Lexi’s side just above her hip. Becky extended her leg just ever so slightly, as though welcoming Lexi further into The Man’s foray, and teasing her with some vague secret that they both knew.

“Goddammit,” Lexi muttered.

Becky chuckled softly. “Good thing we have tinted windows. And this car is pretty roomy, too.”

“Becky, it’s a rental!”

“So is the hotel we’re gonna stay at!”

“Oh, for the love of...”

“I’m just saying,” she shrugged. “Also, you’re sounding precariously argumentative again and— _mmh!_ ”

Lexi pushed Becky further into her seat, wig falling off into the passenger seat forgotten. She locked lips with the girl, who took it all to eagerly in return, just like she knew it would happen. Like it were a bet she had just won. Becky curved her lips into a smile, and it only seemed to entice Alexa further.

Quietly she growled, bumping into the other girl’s seat belt that interfered in Lexi’s way of exploring Becky’s abs. Her shirt raised higher, and just enough for Lexi to feel and touch her just right where she wanted. Becky groaned against her mouth, tongues clashing, when Lexi brushed her cold fingers against her bosom and just beneath the hem of her bra—wanting them to travel further, needing them to fulfill a certain need.

Alexa shivered against her lips, Becky’s hands had become preoccupied as well. She had pulled Becky close by her belt loops, one palm against the small of her back, the other snaking down south and teasing the edge of her panties by the strap. Her nails grazed just ever so slightly further and further down were she knew she’d hear her moan soon enough.

But Lexi had pulled just centimeters away, and what Becky had seen intoxicated her.

Reminding her exactly why she fell for the girl in the first place.

“Hotel. Room. Now.”

She winked. “You got it, love.”

 

\

_Day 6_

\

 

“It’s amazing how long we’ve been in bed for.”

“Is it really, considering these past three nights?”

“No, I guess not.”

They were sprawled once more in their large bed, white linen sheets draped in disarray over their naked bodies, loose and twisting between them from their recent escapade, as they gazed up at the dark ceiling in their hotel room.

The heat had finally settled, air drifting ever so slightly until it finally became cool, and the pulse in their ears had lulled to a steady beat once more.

Even prior to this, with their challenge still in mind, they couldn’t help but try and make the other crack, even up to the point of orgasm.

_Say it Lexi._

_Fuck! No…_

_Say it for me._

She heard her moan, _Please..._

_You know you want to._

_Stop talking and just... dammit,_ she cursed softly.

And then, when it had been Lexi's turn to exact revenge, she made sure to make it torturous enough, as she teased Becky's soft opening again and again and again.

_I like it when you squirm._

Becky remembered seeing flashes of something wondrous behind her eyelids, as she neared her climax a third time. But then whimpering at the loss of fingers inside her, as Lexi's dark eyes floated over her, and breathed over her bruised lips.

_Just beg me._

Neither would shatter the other, though. No matter how hard they tried.

No matter how hard they came.

And it had been like that for well over three nights, neither relenting from this game, with both of their prides on the line. But now that Raw loomed over their heads, the week now nearing to a close, and the unpredictability of what would happen in the very near future, they lied in their tangled sheets, minds lost like their moments past when they had once resented one another.

But now those feelings had become dormant, as though sleeping. And they were left with nothing more than the quiet anticipation of what was to come.

“Do you ever wonder…” Lexi spoke softly, a sound that seemed to only stir their still silence, “if it was too fast? Or if it was real?”

Becky slowly closed and opened her eyes. In her peripheral, she could see a certain mood hang over the other girl, and it was something she could not possibly describe. She thought that maybe it had scared her, because in their short time together, she knew it hadn’t been easy for Alexa—or for herself—to understand what it was that they truly had. And so she understood what she meant.

For the first time in a while, Becky had been unsure.

And she wondered the same lingering thought that Alexa had since that night in the alleyway. Since that night in the locker room. And every single time they were face to face with one another, as eyes gazed at each other, and thoughts ran to the profane—to a certain kind of violence.

And oftentimes, Becky would wonder: was it ever really violence to begin with?

Or something else more meaningful?

“I don’t know,” she said finally, almost to a whisper. It had been more so to herself, more than anyone or anything.

Alexa had been quiet too, but only for a moment, before saying, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For the present I sent you. It was stupid.”

“We both did stupid things, lass. All part of the fun.”

“I know. But I still wanted to say it. Just in case.”

Becky glanced at Lexi in the dark, finding the curves of her figure, her face, and those blue eyes against the room’s shadows. The obscurity had not helped her search the answer she was looking for, nor whether the question could even be posed in this temporary room of theirs.

Becky realized then, regardless of being The Man, that she was afraid of doubt.

But maybe, she thought, regardless of the challenge, or their prides running deep in their veins, that they could slowly work towards sharing that uncertainty together head on.

Because it was easy to say they were together, but much more to live up to the expectations of something more.

This game that they had played, Becky realized, and this wicked game that had played for so long prior, was always part of a discovery process. And she wanted to learn more and more of what it could be, if they had just set aside what they knew of each other before.

And that would be the hardest part of their journey. Whether or not this game of theirs could change who they were.

Whether or not that doubt could be erased.

“Have you decided,” Lexi said, “what you want after this is over?”

Her mind told her yes.

“I think so,” Becky said instead. “Have you?”

“Yeah,” Lexi said, fingers grazing beneath the sheets, as though reassuring. “I do.”

Perhaps that had been the only thing that was certain in the end.

 

\

_Day 7_

_Just after Monday Night Raw_

\

 

“So, I guess it’s a draw then, huh?”

“Yeah. Who woulda thunk it, eh?”

“Well, technically you _did_ lose, since you called me a little elf.”

“I thought we completely settled that. Question is whether I hold against you what you almost screamed out in bed last night.”

“Nope. Nuh uh. Doesn’t count.”

“Really, cuz I recall something along the lines of ‘Fuck me already, you—’”

“La la la!” Lexi covered her ears. “It doesn’t count!”

Becky chuckled lightly, “Alright, alright. So then, if it’s a draw, maybe we should grant a wish to each other.” She shrugged. “‘S only fair.”

“On top of the other things you already owe me?”

“What?!”

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed. “Let’s recap, shall we? For you to fix your knee—which you already did, so congrats. For you to show up on A Moment of Bliss, and for you to beat that overhyped rookie for me.”

“Ah, yes. Of course. The three conditions from our date.”

“Yup.” She whistled. “That’s quite a debt you have there now.”

“Well, I can promise you that I’ll be on your show. And I can promise beating up Ronnie for ya. But what’s your wish then? To address you as my Goddess?”

Lexi smiled and shook her head, eyes soft and whimsical-like under the slowly fading light of the now-empty arena, “You tell me yours.”

Becky rubbed the back of her head. For all that she had mustered in the past several months to becoming the best possible version of herself, to leave behind doubt and compassion and all the other things that could be associated with being less, she had stepped outside that for just a moment, to offer her a sheepish grin.

“Wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Oh God,” Lexi said, rolling her eyes. Her fingers entwined with Becky’s own, and she brought their joined hands to her lips. “I already am, you idiot.”

 

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what y'all think! Also, I left a small crumb of a hint as to what could happen in the future as we near the end of this series. But I won't say what it is, mostly because I'm evil.
> 
> Anyways, find me! I'm stonecoldbex at tumblr.com.


End file.
